It is known to insulate a conductor with a polymeric composition such as low density polyethylene (LDPE). For example, foamed LDPE, alone or blended with another polymer, is routinely used to insulate communication cable, such as coaxial cable and/or radio frequency cable.
Rapid advancements in the telecommunication industry are placing greater demand for higher signal quality in communication cable. One way to obtain higher signal quality in communication cable is to lower signal attenuation. It is known that impurities, polar functional groups and/or unsaturation present in the polyethylene can negatively affect the dielectric properties and increase the dissipation factor. Thus, the art recognizes the need for polyethylene with low amounts of impurities, polar groups and unsaturation in order to achieve lower signal attenuation and lower dissipation factor in cable insulation. The art further recognizes the need for an LDPE electrical insulation material with a low dissipation factor that does not compromise the physical properties and/or processability properties of the LDPE.